1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toolbox.
2. Related Prior Art
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 258066, a portable toolbox includes a holder 1 and a cover 10. The holder 1 includes a plurality of sockets 5 formed on upper end thereof and two hooks 3 formed on a lower end thereof. The sockets 5 receive bits 30. The hooks 3 hold a spanner 40. The holder 1 includes a balcony 4 formed on a front end thereof and a clip 2 formed on a rear end thereof. The balcony 4 supports the cover 10 when the cover 10 is in a retreated position relative to the holder 1. The clip 2 is used for hanging the portable toolbox on a belt 50 worn on a user's waist. The holder 1 includes two sides formed thereon. Each of the sides includes a joint 6 formed thereon and a recess 7 defined therein. The cover 10 includes two lateral walls 12 and a cross wall 11 formed between the lateral walls 12. Each of the lateral walls 12 includes an aperture 13 defined therein and a boss 15 formed thereon. Each of the joints 6 of the holder 1 is inserted into corresponding one of the apertures 13 of the cover 10 so that the cover 10 is pivotally connected with the holder 1. The bosses 15 are put in the recesses 7 so that the cover 10 is kept in position relative to the holder 1. The cross wall 11 abuts the bits 30 in order to avoid the bits 30 escaping from the holder 1. The bits 30 are often dropped from the sockets 5 when a user stoops to take a bit 30 from the holder 1 while the cover 10 is opened. In addition, the spanner 40 is exposed outside of the holder 1. However, the spanner 40 easily contacts an object and drops because there is no cover to protect it from falling off the holder 1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,154, a box 1 is disclosed for receiving bits 27 and a corresponding chuck 14 or 39 of a screwdriver. The box 1 includes a bottom part 2 and a top part 3. A wall 12 is formed in the bottom part 2. The top part 3 is integrated with a shaft 11 installed on the bottom part 2. A ledge 24 is integrated with the shaft 11. The ledge 24 defines holes 25 each for receiving an end of a related bit 27. The wall 12 ensures the ends of the bits 27 in the holes 25 via blocking the opposite ends of the bits 27. However, taking the chuck 14 or 39 from the bottom part 2 may cause accidental falling of one or some of the bits 27 from the ledge 24 as they are all accessed to from a same side of the bottom part 2.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.